Sleepover
by hhallh13
Summary: What happens when the boys decide to spy on the girl's sleepover at Sakura's house? What will they discover about the girls? OC: Rei Tekashi Rated M for language and indecency. many pairings
1. A sleepover?

**A/N: If you want to see what I envision Rei to look like (or vaguely) go to this link:**

**hhallh13./art/Rei-Tekashi-98530421**

**Chapter 1: Something Exciting Is Planned**

It was early morning and Shino Aburame was finishing up his morning walk through the woods which was the time that he spent looking for new bugs he had not found before so as to expand his knowledge of all different kinds of bugs. He was nearing his house when he heard something rustling in the bushes next to him. Shino moved forward to inspect the source of the noise, little bugs flying out of his sleeves to scout out the sound before he went any closer. Suddenly, someone came tumbling out of the bushes. It was a boy, shorter than Shino, who was wearing a grey hooded coat and was holding a small dog in his arms. He stood up and turned to face Shino who was still standing where he had been when he first heard the noise. Shino recognized him as the youngest of the Inuzuka clan, Kiba. Kiba was also one of Shino's team mates. Kiba looked up and smiled vaguely at Shino as he swatted away some small flying bugs.

"Hey Shino, ain't it a little early to be attacking me with your bugs?" He asked, adding a small laugh at the end. Shino shrugged.

"Never." Kiba snorted a little at Shino's response.

"Hey, want to walk over to Rei's house to pick her up for training? I know it is early but I was thinking we could all go for early ramen since we have all day training. No lunch break is gonna be hard on me and Akamaru." He added as he looked down on the small puppy in the front of his coat. The dog looked up and Kiba and barked approvingly at the thought of early breakfast. Shino nodded and they set off towards Rei's house.

Upon their arrival Kiba stepped up to the door to knock but suddenly and without warning he grabbed Shino's arm and pulled him into some bushes beneath Rei's first floor bedroom window. Shino made a move to talk but Kiba cut him off with a finger to his lips and shushed him. "Just listen," he said and pointed up to the window where three girls could be heard giggling.

"…That is such a great idea Sakura!" Rei could be heard saying to a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Yeah, and we could have it at your house Sakura, since your parents are leaving to visit your aunt this morning. How did you manage to get out of that anyway?" Ino asked.

"Don't ask. It is a really long story." Sakura sighed and continued on, "But yeah, lets do it at my house, tonight, be there at ten and tell all the girls!" Sakura giggled at the thought of all their female friends being gathered at her house for a sleep over.

"This is going to be great, my first sleep over!" Rei giggled.

"Yes, this is almost like an initiation process for you Rei. We have to pull out all the stops: truth or dare, gossip, boy talk, all that jazz!" Ino said while flipping her hair around to look extra girly. They all cracked up.

Kiba looked at Shino who was looking up at the window. "Do you know what this means Shino?" Kiba asked. Shino shifted his un-seen gaze towards Kiba and shrugged.

"No seeing Rei tonight after training?" He guessed. Kiba slapped his forehead at his team mates innocence.

"No, this means that we get the guys together and go spy on the girls! They said "boy talk", maybe that means they will be talking about us! Then we will get to see what they think about us!" Kiba whispered excitedly, all the while thinking of what Rei and the others would say about their male counterparts. Shino merely shrugged and turned back to the window.

The girls giggling faded and soon the front door opened causing both Shino and Kiba to jump an scurry to the back of the house. They waited about ten minutes before fetching Rei to go get breakfast, making sure to make it seem like they did not know a thing.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 2: Sleepover. Truth or Dare.**

Shikamaru yawned and Chouji continued eating his bag of chips as Kiba explained the situation to them.

"There is an all girls sleepover at Sakura's house tonight and I think all of us guys should go and spy on them and what they do!" Kiba ended on a high pitched note which made him seem way too excited. Shikamaru continued watching the clouds and Chouji stopped biting one chip to think for a second before continuing on his binging spree. "Come on guys, don't you want to know what the girls do when no one is around? Or what they think about us?" Neji, who had just joined them was staring at Kiba like he had two heads, and Naruto was laughing his head off. Realizing he needed to make one last stab at making them go with him he added in: "I bet we will see them changing." He said, smiling. All the boys stopping what they were doing. None of them, even though they were all mostly sixteen or seventeen, had never seen a girl naked besides Naruto's sexy no jutsu which didn't even have nipples. So they all became attentive at the thought of seeing some of the village's hottest girls naked. A lot of them were in teams with girls, but none had ever seen those girls naked, so they just HAD to go to this party now.

It was a quarter to ten and Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Rei were finishing up getting ready for the party. They had set sleeping bags and blankets and pillows up on the floor where they would be sleeping, but in no particular order so that before they went to sleep they could sit on the floor and do whatever.

The boys were stationing themselves outside Sakura's house in the bushes and trying to position themselves along the three windows covered in beads so that each of them could see everything going on in the room. They were all ready to see whatever was going to happen that night. Naruto and Kiba were stationed in the first window. Shino and Neji were stationed at the second window and Shikamaru and Chouji were in the very last window. Suddenly the doorbell rang and all the boys jumped.

"I'll get it, you guys finish getting the drinks and food ready." Ino said whilst scurrying off to the door. She opened it and welcomed Hinata and Temari who had, by some strange luck, been visiting the Hokage this same day, and was spotted by Tenten and told to come. So she did. "Hey guys, come on in, now that you are here we can get this party started!" Ino said while dancing back into the living room. They all walked into the living room, Hinata took one timid step forward and suddenly became a completely different person, she took her coat off leaving only a white t-shirt and ran into the room, diving onto the floor and crashing headfirst into Rei's legs. They both cracked up. Naruto and everyone else who was outside just watched in awe at Hinata, who was no longer the Hinata they knew, but a more outgoing, and normal girl.

Once all the girls were settled on the floor in varying locations, Sakura stood up. "I would like to welcome you all to our first annual sleep over palooza." All the girls giggled. "I would also like to add that…Rei come up here." Her hands motioned for Rei to go and stand next to her. She got up, Hinata pushing her by the butt to get her off the ground and scuttled over to Sakura's side, bowing and causing the others to laugh. "I would like to announce that this is Rei's first ever sleep over!" All the girls gasped and then broke out into laughter and Temari called out that this needed to be an extra "special" night. 

The boys outside did not understand what was so special about sleepovers. All you did was sleep right? "So we need to make this night a great one for Rei so she will always remember her first time."

"You poor sleepover virgin!" Tenten called out, giggling. The boys outside perked up a bit at the word "virgin", why were they using such a word in that context, girls are weird.

"Wait, are you a virgin Rei?" Ino asked as if she was not one herself.

"Arent we all?" Rei said, matter-of-factly. They all nodded at each other. "Yeah, but being virgins makes wild parties like this way more exciting!" they all whooped and hollered at Rei's remark. Sakura and Rei took their seats on the floor once more and Hinata spoke up again.

"I think we should play truth or dare, there will be consequences if you do not do the dare!" She said, everyone giggled and nodded at her great idea. The boys outside were only becoming more bewildered at this strange new Hinata that was oddly outgoing.

"Okay Hinata, you first, Truth or Dare?" Asked Ino.

"Dare, obviously." Hinata said.

"Alright, you've never kissed a guy right?" Ino asked.

"No, but what does this have to do with-"

"Then you should get some practice!" Everyone turned to Ino, who was smiling devilishly, wondering what she would make Hinata do. "You should practice on the only other girl here who hasn't kissed a boy." They all turned wondering who it was but stopped when they saw the only girl besides Hinata who was cowering on the floor. "Hinata, you have to kiss Rei." Ino finished, satisfied with the reaction she was getting from the very first dare of the night.

"Alright." Hinata said and reached across the floor, placing her right hand behind Rei's head and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss, their faces pressed together and moving rapidly. All the girls sat in awe of how well they both kissed. The boys outside, especially Kiba and Naruto were becoming turned on by this sudden strangeness going on in front of their eyes. When the two girls finally broke for air, they turned and smiled at Ino who said:

"Someone might think you guys are used to doing that, damn."

"Who said we aren't?" Hinata said, Rei and the others all broke into laughter, the boys outside just stared more intensely into the candle lit room.

"Okay my turn now, I chose Sakura, truth or dare?" Rei asked, wiping her mouth from the previous dare.

"Dare." Sakura said, taking a deep breath, if the first one was so intense, this was going to be intense.

"Alright, I dare you to strip down to nothing and go take a lap around the training field and back." Rei smiled. Sakura scoffed at her.

"But that is ridiculous, what if someone sees me?"

"Would you rather take the consequence?"

"Fine, I will take the consequence." Sakura said. All the boys outside let out the breath they had been holding and groaned at the fact that Sakura would not be the first girl they see naked. Naruto actually fell backwards at the thought of seeing Sakura naked. But he got up with the help of Kiba to find out what her consequence was.

"Alright, if you are certain…" She had a devilish grin across her face that sent chills down Sakura's spine. "Your consequence, that you have to do since you refused the dare, is to go over to my apartment, sneak into Naruto's room, and make out with him! Bring back something as proof that this happened." Sakura groaned, this was better than running naked but it still sucked. She stood up against the cheers and jeers of her fellow Kunoichi and began walking towards the door. Naruto and the others began scrambling around for a hiding place; Kiba was shoving Naruto towards his apartment.

"Go Naruto! You have to get there before she does!" Kiba was growling into his ear. Suddenly it clicked in Naruto's head what was about to happen and he booked it home, thinking of how much he owed Rei for this.

The other girls stayed in the house, laughing about how shocked Naruto was going to be to see Sakura in his room, and how he would probably pass out from her making out with him. Suddenly Temari held up a hand to silence everyone. "Truth or dare is getting dull, let's talk about the guys." Everyone could tell she just wanted to hear about who thought who was hot and why. "Let's pick a guy and we all say what we like or dislike about him."

"Don't be afraid to get raunchy!" Yelled Ino while giggling, "First guy to examine is…"

"Chouji?" Hinata piped in. "We should do him first, then we can get into the real nitty gritty of the other guys." She blushed a little, obviously not used to being to outspoken and girly.

"Good idea," Rei added.

"I think Chouji is so cute," Ino stated matter-of-factly. "He may eat a lot but he is very sweet." Everyone nodded and smiled to each other.

"Agreed," they all said simultaneously. Chouji, who was standing at the last window, looked very disheartened to only have them say he was cute, he was hoping for a little more than that.

"Okay, how about Shino?" Temari asked. "I don't get him, I have never heard him talk, and what exactly is under that coat of his? And those glasses, he kind of creeps me out."

"Really, because I think that there might be a wicked hot body hidden under all those clothes." Ino added. "But let's ask the Shino expert, the only one who knows anything about him, the only girl anyway." They all turned to Rei who began blushing. Outside everyone turned to Shino who was not moving but simply staring into the window wondering what Rei might say about him. Kiba snorted.

"Well, I have seen him once without his coat on…by accident of course." She through the last bit in at the looks everyone gave her wondering how she had come to see Shino without his coat on. "I went to his house and the door was open so I went up to his room and was about to knock but the door opened a little and he was in there changing." She stopped and blushed again. "He really does have a really, really nice body." She made a half groan half sigh noise which she over dramatized to add effect. The other girls began laughing and nodding and giggling about how they would have liked to see that. "Well, how about Shikamaru…Ino, why don't you enlighten us on this topic?" Everyone turned to Ino whose face had turned a shade of pink that would make a flamingo jealous.

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you do, cause I know what they are talking about to." Temari sighed and looked towards the ceiling like she was remembering a very fond memory from childhood. "He has the best abs you will ever find on someone so lazy."

"Oh my god, I know!" Ino exclaimed. Everyone began cracking up at Ino's sudden involvement in the discussion of Shikamaru's seemingly perfect abs. Outside, Shikamaru was becoming strangely aroused by the way Temari and Ino were talking about him, Shino's face had turned a slight pink color, and Chouji was munching away on his chips. Neji and Kiba looked at each other, wondering what might be in store for them.

"Let's turn our attention to Neji." Came Tenten's voice, she was obviously agitated that Neji was not the very first person who was discussed. Everyone turned to her and nodded for her to continue and explain her reasons for liking him. "Well, first off, he has the Byakugan, that means he could see through your clothes without having to take them off." She smiled slightly before continuing. "He also has some very strong hands to be able to do all that tri-gram sixty four palm stuff he does. You can only imagine what he could do for you with those." All the girls laughed.

"Oh yeah, I can see why you like him now. " Rei said. Kiba growled outside, why wasn't anyone talking about him this way? "I wouldn't mind those hands working me over." Tenten glared at her,

"I will fight you for those hands Rei and I will win." She said this with such seriousness that a sudden silence fell over the room before everyone cracked up again. "But seriously now, Neji is the hottest thing since sliced bread, he gets me hot just by looking at me. Sometimes I need to "mysteriously" run off from training. I wish I didn't have to do that by myself anymore." She sighed and looked up, Ino and Hinata were making obscene hand gestures to each other, enacting what might happen if Neji and Tenten were to get together.

"I love your buns Tenten." Hinata said, inching her way onto Ino, who was now lying on her back.

"I love your long, flowing, hair; I wish mine looked as good." Ino said, mimicking Tenten's voice rather poorly.

"It's okay Tennie-poo, you don't need nice hair, I won't be around your head much anyway." Hinata smirked and placed her hands on Ino's hips before cracking up and rolling around on the floor, Ino rolled 

over onto her stomach and pulled herself up, laughing the whole time. The others were giggling to each other about how it probably would go down like that. Tenten had turned a peculiar shade of red and had her hands resting between her legs which were clamped together tightly from being turned on by the scene that had just occurred in front of her.

Neji backed away from the window and began walking stiffly to a nearby tree and disappeared behind the trunk. Kiba watched, knowing full well why he was going back there. If this sleepover got any more heated, he would probably have to sneak away soon too.

Suddenly the front door of Sakura's apartment opened and in walked the pink haired girl carrying a black and white night cap that looked like a strange animal was eating your head when you wore it. She smiled and threw it at Rei who fell backwards thinking the hat was a real animal. "He passed out after we made out." She smiled triumphantly and sat back down on the floor. "What did I miss?"

"We are talking about how hot the guys are, and Ino and Hinata just finished getting it on." Temari explained. Sakura simply cocked her head and looked at the girls like they were crazy before shrugging and spreading herself out into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"So, what about Naruto?" Ino asked. Everyone scoffed at the question.

"Pass." Said Temari and Tenten at the same time.

"Pass." Ino added.

"Already had my time with him, don't need anymore." Sakura said.

"Guys, he is basically my brother, this question should not apply to me." Rei added, turning sideways to seem like she was ignoring them. They all turned to Hinata who had not yet answered. Hinata turned pink and began stuttering.

"I-I…I-think he is hot, and would not mind jumping him." They all raised one eyebrow at this strange remark. "What? He is sexy and I want his body! Stop staring at me like I am crazy." She added laughing.

"Alright, guess the only one left is Kiba." Sakura said, everyone looked up an began paying more attention, waiting to see what the others thought of the most wild and untamed boy in the village. "I personally think he is very immature, how he is always running around with that dog of his, howling and growling at people." Sakura stated. Outside Kiba raised an eyebrow, he thought there would be more to say about him than that.

"I think he is really good looking. I mean, who wouldn't want to get it on with a wild and animalistic guy like him? It's so…erotic and sexy." Ino said.

"I agree with Sakura, he is really immature." Tenten said, but no one really paid attention since everyone knew she only had eyes for Neji.

"Yeah, well I think he is wicked hot and sexy and he is erotic and I bet he would be amazing in bed," Rei yelled out of nowhere. Kiba almost fell over at the sudden outburst from his team mate, but he caught himself and pressed closer to the window to hear more.

"Wow, someone has a little crush." Temari said coolly. Rei smiled for finally having revealed her true self. "Tell us more."

"I think he is sexy when he growls and it makes me so hot that I quiver and have to try to calm myself down before doing anything for fear of exploding. When we train and he touches me at all, I feel like grabbing him and pulling him closer and taking him down right there in the middle of the training field with Shino and Kurenai there, I could care less. I want him so bad." She ended, breathing heavily. Everyone was watching her in complete silence.

"Damn girl, I think you should do something about that before you do explode." Sakura stated to her friend. They all laughed at Sakura's comment.

Outside Kiba could feel himself grow harder and felt more and more like charging through the front door and grabbing up Rei and taking her back to his house to have his way with her all night, but he knew that would only reveal that he and the others had been outside the windows this whole time, and that would not be a good thing to have to deal with the rage of all those girls. So instead, he began walking away towards his house very slowly, trying not to think too much about what he wanted to do to Rei, but things kept flashing through his head anyway.

The girls spent the rest of the night giggling and playing board games until they all passed out from exhaustion around four forty-five in the morning. Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji had all left shortly after Kiba, all of them a little on the horny side, thinking about how they were going to make it through training with these girls the next day having discovered their wild sides. Needless to say, training the next day would be very entertaining.


	3. Aftermath: KibaRei

**Chapter 3: Do something about it**

Kiba finally made it home and collapsed on his bed. He was still aroused and was having a hell of a lot of trouble trying to clear his head. All that he kept thinking about was Rei saying she wanted to go down on him. He never knew she was into him so much that she would be aroused whenever he growled or even touched her…

"Girls are so weird!" He growled and turned over onto his back, lying sideways across his bed. Kiba's member was throbbing between his legs and his animalistic side wanted to run back to Sakura's house and have his way with Rei. But he knew that would be dumb. He would have to play it cool. Now that he knew Rei liked him so much, he could basically make a move any time he wanted. There is no way she would say no.

Kiba turned over on his side, pulling a pillow under his head. "Tomorrow…I am definitely making a move on her tomorrow". Soon he fell asleep. Wet dreams ensued.

0o0 **the next morning** 0o0

Kiba rolled out of bed feeling sore between his legs. He realized he must have been having too many dirty dreams about Rei and the other girls. 'Damn they were hot' he thought to himself as he remembered them kissing and touching each other so much. He never knew girls were so comfortable with each other. If guys ever tried that they would be labeled as gay…

He proceeded to the downstairs kitchen to find his sister, Hanna, making some eggs for breakfast.

"You hungry? I can give you these eggs and make more for myself?" She offered. Hanna didn't have to go anywhere till later in the day so she didn't mind helping Kiba out.

"Yeah thanks." Kiba ate quickly and then headed towards the training fields. He was the first one there, which was unusual. Usually he took a long route, going to meet Rei first and walking with her to the fields. Sometimes he even went to meet up with Shino.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the air was warm with a light, cool breeze every now and then. It was perfect for training.

Shino came next. "Hey, Shino…" Kiba said awkwardly.

"Good morning" Shino replied. "Sleep well?"

"Um…kinda…" Kiba smirked and laughed a bit. "I was having some, well, interesting dreams. To say the least." Shino gave a shrug.

"I think we all were".

"Hey guys!" Rei said, merrily skipping over to her teammates. She appeared to be in an extremely good mood. "What's up with you two? You guys look tired." She had a genuinely concerned look on her face. Both boys flushed.

"It's just that neither of us slept well last night…that's all" Shino said, covering for both himself and Kiba with one quick remark.

"Oh. Well then I will go easy on you today." Rei replied, playfully punching Kiba's arm. She gave a big smile and Kiba's heart fluttered.

'I just wanna grab her and-' He shook his head. 'I shouldn't be thinking like that…she doesn't even know that I know she likes me…'

"You guys ready to train?" Kurenai appeared behind Rei, beaming at her three pupils who all nodded their answers. "Good, then let's get to it. I have a hot date tonight and I want to be done training by 3."

0o0 **3 o'clock** 0o0

"Nice job today guys. You deserve the rest of the day off." Kurenai smiled and then she was gone, leaving the three kids to themselves. They were exhausted. They may have gotten out of training earlier than usual, but that had only meant they trained twice as hard. Rei collapsed on the ground, lying on her back, as soon as their sensei had vanished.

"Soooo tired!" She groaned.

"I agree" Shino said. "So I think I am gonna head home".

"See ya later, then." Kiba replied, taking a seat on the ground next to Rei. Shino took off towards his house leaving Rei and Kiba to themselves.

"Maybe you should head home too?"

"Why?"

"Because you said that you and Shino didn't get much sleep last night." Rei said. She propped herself up on her elbow so she was facing Kiba. Suddenly everything she said about him last night started playing over in his head.

"I think he is sexy when he growls and it makes me so hot that I quiver and have to try to calm myself down before doing anything for fear of exploding. When we train and he touches me at all, I feel like grabbing him and pulling him closer and taking him down right there in the middle of the training field with Shino and Kurenai there, I could care less. I want him so bad". 'my god, maybe I should make my move now?' Kiba thought after replaying what she had said.

"You alright? You don't look so good." Rei said, moving to kneel down in front of Kiba. She held the back of her right hand to his forehead. "You feel fine though…" She kind of trailed off after she took a look at Kiba's expression. "what?"

Without another word Kiba threw himself onto Rei, pinning her down by her shoulders and straddling her waist. "You might hurt me for saying this, but I was spying last night at Sakura's"

"Wait what?"

"I heard what you guys were saying about all the guys. And what you said about me." He couldn't meet her eyes; he figured they would be full of rage. "But I want you to know that I feel the same way. Every day is a challenge being around you and not being able to touch you."

"Kiba-"

"And I just want to say that the real reason I couldn't sleep last night was because all I could think about was you and what I would do if I could just get you alone for a minute."

"Kiba-"

"So please don't hate me. I just wanted to get that off my chest." He moved off of her and sat beside her, his back facing her so she couldn't see his expression. He was beat red and waiting to get beat up. But to his alarm he felt her hand on his shoulder, pulling him around gently to face her.

"Now it is my turn." She moved in and kissed him full on the lips. It was the same kind of kiss he had seen her give Hinata last night. Remembering that only turned him on. "I wish I had done that a long time ago."

"So what now?" He asked, now fully facing Rei. He brushed a strand of her long, blue-green hair behind her ear and she smiled up at him.

"Your place?"

"My mom and Hanna are gone for the night…what perfect timing." He smirked at her then stood up before helping her to her feet. They walked back to Kiba's house alone, except for Akamaru (who had apparently been off running around this whole time though neither of them noticed).

They spent the whole night holed up in Kiba's room. Needless to say…both of them were exhausted the next day during training.


	4. Aftermath: SkikaIno

"Shikamaru, wait up!" Ino called to her teammate. Training for the day had just ended and he was already heading home to relax.

"Yeah what is it Ino?" He stopped, turning to face the blonde girl running to catch up to him. Once she finally caught up he realized she had a huge, goofy looking grin on her face. 'This is going to be a bother' he thought before asking "What's that look for?"

"I heard something interesting from Rei last night." Her smile seemed to fade a bit, like she was trying to act serious but was having a really hard time. "I guess there had been some spies at Sakura's house two nights ago." She cocked her head, waiting for him to admit he was one of them but he didn't say anything. "I know you were there. And I know that you heard what we were saying about some of the boys in the village." This time he responded.

"Yeah, I was there. Kiba and Shino overheard you, Sakura, and Rei talking about a sleepover at Rei's house and decided to get the guys together and spy on you guys."

"I heard that Sasuke didn't go though…why not?"

"Because no one thought he would want to so we didn't even bother telling him about it."

"Oh." She looked crestfallen. But then again…they hadn't even talked about him. Probably because they got distracted after talking about Kiba and they had been leading up to the hot guys from the beginning of the list. "Well…you heard what I said about you, didn't you?"

Shikamaru's face flushed red a bit and he ran a hand over his hair trying to act casual. "Yeah, I heard what you said about my abs." Now it was Ino's turn to blush.

"And what do you think about what I said?"

"Um, I don't know what you mean." He looked at her, confused, but knowing what she meant.

"I mean: what do you think about me?" Her eyes shifted to the ground, waiting to be denied.

"I think you're really pretty." He responded so quickly he hadn't even realized what he said. "I mean…you're really annoying sometimes, but you are very pretty."

"Um, excuse me? I am annoying?" Ino growled a bit as she glared at Shikamaru who instantly regretted what he had said. He started to stammer out an apology but froze when he felt Ino's lips pressed to his. He went cross-eyed trying to look at her but then closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. "Do you still think I am annoying?" She asked when she pulled away, smiling.

"Kinda, you might have to convince me a little more before I can completely change my mind about you." He gave her a sideways grin and then reached out, taking her hand in his. He pulled her in, this time being the one to press his lips to hers. He placed a hand gently on the side of her face, feeling her cheeks get hot as she blushed and smiled through the kiss. When he broke off the kiss he took the hand he was still holding and put it on his abs. "So these are what you like about me right?" She let out a nervous giggle.

"Yep, only thing." She winked and kissed him again. "Well?"

"Not so annoying anymore. Wanna go get some food?"

"With you? Any time you want me you got me" He gave her a confused look but shrugged it off.

"If you say so." He gave her a devilish grin as they made their way off to the village to get some food, hand in hand.


End file.
